


Hold Your Breath

by StarSpangledBucky



Series: Stucky [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, An Akubra Is A Hat, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Date Offer, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, Français | French, Hair-pulling, Happy Ending, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, M/M, Metal Arm Kink, No Lube, Porn, Pornstars, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Steve Goes Australian For A Bit, They Don't Even Finish Dinner, Top Steve, Top Steve Rogers, Verbal Bucky, Wine, ass grabbing, lip biting, Русский | Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky are porn stars, who work in videos together. Bucky had always liked Steve a little more than just professionally, ever since the sex they had made Bucky's world spin. Yet he doesn't think Steve is interested. It isn't until one day when they're shown their next video shoot that Bucky becomes anxious and agitated. Steve offers to help him out a little with it, in the privacy of their own room. Bucky doesn't refuse, and in the end he finds out something he has wanted to hear for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Your Breath

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end  
> Hold your breath and count to ten  
> Feel the earth move and then  
> Hear my heart burst again

Bucky never intended to stay so long in the porn star business. All he wanted was to earn himself some money, then move on to a different job. He would have left, if it weren't for Steve Rogers turning up. Steve and Bucky had hit it off immediately when they first met, they'd been friends for over a year now. Because of this, they started starring in videos together, mostly kept tame for the time being. The first time they ever had sex in a porn video, Bucky's world spun. It wasn't that which caused Bucky to start feeling something more for the blue eyed blonde.  _No_ , it was more for the fact that when he and Steve spent time together outside of work, he enjoyed his company so much.

Steve was so calm in front of the camera, Bucky on the other hand had to try and not get so anxious. He'd settle into it eventually, but some things started to make him irritated. Steve was always gentle with Bucky no matter what they had to do in a video. He would always make sure Bucky was comfortable with doing it first before they went ahead. Bucky was always eager to try, but the slightest bit of hesitation had Steve on his feet, stopping it all as he comforted the brunette. He couldn't exactly stop thinking about Steve every time he got so kind and lovable.

Bucky really was smitten by him, and he wanted it to go beyond the friendship, beyond the professionalism. He didn't give a damn if he got fired for being romantically involved with a work partner, he'd find another job somewhere else, or try to at least. If Bucky had Steve, he'd feel content. They were doing their twentieth video together now, soon to be twenty first as they had another video to make the next day. Bucky was in the kitchen of a made up set that the team had built over the past few weeks, Bucky felt more comfortable in an actual house.

He was cleaning up dishes when the back door opened and Steve stepped in, taking the role of the sexy gardener that tended to Bucky's gardens every now and then. His shirt was off and he was clad with sweat that trailed down his rippling muscles. Bucky knew they'd asked him to workout before going on set so he could work up a sweat. The brunette didn't mind sweaty Steve, or in other words the sweaty gardener named James, who was from Australia. They'd decided on Steve taking Bucky's actual first name for his character and Bucky took Steve's middle name which was Grant.

"Hi James," Bucky spoke.

"Grant," Steve replied, with a small nod and a smile.

"Is it hot out there?" Bucky questioned, trying not to break out of character from Steve's perfect Australian accent.

"A bit mate, do you have any water?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah, sure. Sorry, I should have offered before," the brunette mused.

"No dramas," Steve drawled.

Bucky felt that strange tingle shoot up his spine as he wandered over to the fridge that wasn't even plugged in. He wondered how they got away with it half of the time in porn videos. Steve tipped his Akubra off his head, placing it on the kitchen counter as he ran a hand through his sweat slicked hair. Bucky was purposely bending down to look into the fridge, his ass hugged by his tight shorts, his plaid shirt riding up slightly. He couldn't help but take in the sight of Bucky's metal arm too, he had a kink for that arm, in secret. Bucky was lucky to even get a new arm when he lost his real one in an accident, that seemed to work using his brain waves. Technology was amazing these days. The blonde licked his lips as he casually wandered over to Bucky, his hand coming to rest on the brunette's exposed back.

He gasped and stood back up immediately, only to have Steve slam the fridge door closed and push him roughly against it. Their lips met in a tangle of teeth and tongues as Bucky's fingers curled through Steve's hair. Steve trailed his lips down Bucky's neck, kissing and biting gently as the brunette let out a soft moan. The blonde's hips rolled into Bucky's and the brunette felt a spike of arousal hit his core, his cock hardening in his shorts.

"Fuck," Bucky gasped, his arms sliding around Steve's neck.

"You're a gorgeous bloke," Steve grunted, his teeth grazing the shell of Bucky's ear.

Bucky mewled.

"Need you," he whispered.

"Tell me what you want Grant," the blonde purred.

"Want you to fuck me, James," Bucky groaned, rocking his hips forward, feeling Steve's erection press against his thigh.

Steve grinned as he hoisted Bucky's legs up around his waist, arms wrapped securely around him. He walked down the hallway, kissing Bucky with fierce passion, before kicking the bedroom door open.

"Alright, cut!" a voice yelled.

Bucky slid from Steve's grasp, his breathing shallow as he pushed away from the blonde. Sometimes he hated when they yelled cut, he didn't want it to stop.

"Hey," Steve spoke, his American accent coming back into play. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Peachy," Bucky replied.

"You've just been a bit strange this morning. You've never been like that," Steve mused.

"Really, I'm fine," the brunette sighed.

He walked around Steve and started making his way back up the hallway. His cock was still throbbing in his shorts, he had to get to the nearest room and get rid of it. That's another thing that bothered him when they stopped, having to get rid of his arousal before they did the next scenes. Steve watched him walk away as he pushed some of his hair out of his face, some sweat still running down his forehead. He wanted to know what was wrong with Bucky, they were friends, they should tell each other everything. But Steve had noticed the way Bucky's pupils dilated sometimes just by glancing at each other. The blonde himself couldn't deny that he found Bucky attractive. Maybe a little too much, making him start to harbour feelings for the younger man. He'd wanted to keep quiet about it, but with how Bucky had been acting he was starting to think maybe he should speak up sometime soon.

"Come on Steve, we have to get you ready for the next scene," a staff member spoke.

"Yeah I'm comin'," the blonde mumbled.

Steve didn't know how he was going to approach Bucky about his feelings. There had to be some point where it simply spilled out.

* * *

By late afternoon after five takes, Steve and Bucky had managed to finish the video. Bucky showered and got back to their hotel room before Steve could even figure out where he had gotten to. The blonde was wandering up the hall after he went to buy food for dinner, his thoughts a little mixed up in his head. He still wasn't sure as to how he would approach Bucky about what was going on inside his head. Part of him wanted to just be blunt and straight forward, the other part wanted to slowly work his way into Bucky's mind. Steve felt conflicted, Bucky was never this weird, at least not until recently.

_"Really, I'm fine,"_

"Yeah, bullshit you are," Steve huffed.

When he swiped the key card over the door for their room, he could hear music playing softly in the background. He sighed and opened the door, stepping into the small foyer where he hung his jacket and kicked off his shoes.

"Buck! I'm back!" he called.

"In here!" Bucky called back.

Steve smiled slightly as he grabbed the shopping bags again and wandered down the hallway. Bucky was standing out on the balcony, his hair blowing in the thin wave of wind that passed by. Well, the hair that wasn't tied up in one of his buns. Steve loved when Bucky tied up his medium length brunette hair, it showed his face more. The blonde felt a blush creep up his neck from his thoughts, he shouldn't think of Bucky in that way when they were nothing but working partners. But his arm,  _man,_  his arm drove him insane.

"You left pretty quick today," Steve spoke, pulling out the packets, tins and bags of food.

"Yeah I-" Bucky paused. "Didn't feel well," he added.

The blonde looked out at Bucky, seeing his hands grasped tightly to the railing of the balcony. Something was definitely bothering the brunette because he was tense also and his voice had a slight waver in it.

"Buck are you alright? You're not looking so good. I mean, you barely spoke to me today. You left suddenly and you're looking really tense right now," Steve spoke.

"I'm fine," Bucky replied.

Steve stored the cold foods away in the fridge before he wandered over to the balcony. He stepped out onto the cool marble tiles and walked to Bucky's side. The streets were still busy and loud as he stared down at the activity below. Their floor was high up and had a great view of the entire city. Bucky shifted beside him, his hands still gripped to the railing. Steve glanced at the brunette, before sliding his hand up and resting it over Bucky's.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

Bucky looked down at their hands, then to Steve, staring into his crystal blue eyes. He could feel his heart rate escalating as he tried to find his words. Truth is, he was anxious, really anxious. While Steve was away he'd received an e-mail from their boss giving them a low down of the next video for tomorrow. Once Bucky had read over it he paled, and he felt a wave of anxiety fill his body. He'd never done anything like the description had said.

"No...no I'm not okay Steve. I haven't been okay since 2 o'clock this afternoon," he choked out.

"Hey, hey...Buck, calm down it's okay," Steve soothed, his hand now resting on the brunette's back.

He rubbed small circles on his back to comfort him as Bucky shook his head. A small tear slid down his cheek but he wiped it away. He thought he was maybe overreacting just a little, but he didn't know how comfortable he'd be with the video. If anything, he didn't know how Steve would feel. Bucky didn't want it to ruin what they had, he wanted to say something. Hell he wanted to scream at him, pull him in and kiss him and actually mean it this time.

"Tell me what happened," Steve crooned.

Bucky took a deep breath, finally letting his grasp go loose on the railing. He turned around so his back was facing the city, Steve's hand falling to his side.

"Our new video information came in today. Steve it-I don't think I can do it. Everything about it made me feel anxious and I felt like I'd fuck it up and then there was you. And I felt like this would probably fuck up our friendship because we'd probably never be able to look at each other the same. But I think I'm over thinking and just being an absolute idiot. God...Steve, I'm sorry, говно,"  _Shit_  he explained, shaking his head.

"Alright slow down there pal. Tell me what it is we have to do," Steve whispered.

"The basic plot is that we're lovers who want to spice up their sex life. I thought it sounded easy until I read further. They want us to go without lube, they want it bareback, apparently I need to have my wrists tied while you-" he stopped.

"Calm down, deep breaths," Steve soothed, pulling Bucky into his arms.

The brunette melted into Steve's embrace, sighing deeply as he tried to keep his tears at bay. He always got so worked up to the point where he cried, and he hated it.

"They said rimming would be involved while I was tied up and I just...god Steve I freaked out. I shouldn't have. I mean, it's just a video, it's our job. I just don't know what my brain is thinking. You can read the e-mail it's still open," he issued.

Steve was definitely blushing now, a deep shade of crimson, it was lucky that Bucky was still resting in his arms.

"I-" he paused swallowing the lump in his throat.

"I knew you'd disagree, shit. What are we gonna' do!" Bucky exclaimed, pulling away from Steve. "If we don't do this I'll probably get fired and then I won't be earning money and I'll have to look for work and-" he paused, feeling his chest tightening as he supported himself against the open doorway.

"Bucky wait," Steve replied.

He grabbed Bucky's wrist and pulled him back, staring at the brunette. Bucky looked down at Steve's hand that was still grasped to his wrist. He could feel the warmth off Steve and his face was heating up. Steve's eyes glistened in the afternoon sun and Bucky found his throat going dry. He didn't want to stare at Steve, but he couldn't help it.

"Will you relax," he mused.

"I can't relax Steve," Bucky sighed.

The blonde let out a small, short laugh as he shook his head, looking away from Bucky.

"Of all the people I thought couldn't handle anything like this, I didn't expect it to be you," he hummed. "Listen...we aren't working right now. So...how about tonight, after we've finished dinner, and gotten ourselves showered, like really showered. We practice?" he questioned.

Bucky felt his heart skip a beat, his eyes widening.

"What?" he breathed out.

"I don't want you to get fired. And I want you to feel comfortable. Hell Buck, I'd quit if you left. You make me feel comfortable. You think I walked into this job feeling comfortable? I didn't. But meeting you...you fixed that for me. I'd be lost without my partner," Steve confessed.

"Steve..." Bucky whispered.

"Please Bucky. If it'll make you relax a little, and get the job done, I'd be fine to practice in the comfort of our hotel room. If you just give me a couple of hours to go and find some things, you could relax yourself by cooking dinner, have a beer, I brought some back," the blonde issued.

The brunette eyed Steve with his bright blue-grey eyes, his mind going a million miles a minute. If he was honest, he didn't want to get fired either, he didn't want to let Steve down either. He didn't want to let himself down. Bucky let out a heavy sigh before he gingerly took Steve's hands in his.  _What the fuck are you doing Barnes?_  he thought.

"Okay, we'll do it," he answered.

Steve grinned widely as he lent forward, pressing a light kiss to Bucky's forehead.  _What the hell?_  Bucky thought. The blonde was being extremely caring and tentative now, a lot more than he had been.

"I'll be back around seven. Wait for me?" he asked.

"Always," Bucky replied.

The blonde nodded as he sauntered back into the room and grabbed the keys for his Harley.

"Don't do too much while I'm gone," Steve teased, with a sly wink.

"Fuck you," Bucky laughed.

"Later," Steve retorted, before disappearing down the hallway.

As soon as he heard the door close, Bucky fell against the wall and sunk down to the floor. He let out a shaky breath as he ran his hands through his hair. The brunette was so tempted to tell Steve to forget the preparations and just start now. Bucky wanted to kiss him so badly and hold onto him, scream his name, feel him, ache for him. He groaned as he dropped his head into his arms. Whatever happened with tonight, Bucky felt like things were going to change. In his mind he felt like they would for the worst.

* * *

At five o'clock Bucky had the dinner prepared and simmering in the pan, the sweet aromas filling the room. By six he'd had his shower, which he had for well over half an hour. He scrubbed every inch of his body and made sure that he lathered himself in shower gel to smell nice and clean. Bucky was nervous and he didn't know why. This was Steve, the guy who he'd been screwing on videos for a few months now, why the hell would he be nervous? He guessed that maybe it was because they weren't in front of cameras and Steve had suggested out of the blue that they just practice. At seven dinner was plated up and on the table, with a couple of candles in the middle. Soft music played smoothly to set the mood and the lights were dimmed. The brunette thought it was too much, but left it anyway. Bucky was fidgeting with his tie when he heard the click of the lock on the door. His heart stuttered as he stood by the table, one hand resting lazily in his pocket, the other by his side.

"Smells good Bucky, I hope you remembered to-" Steve stopped abruptly.

When he showed in the hallway, his clothes were changed, and he smelt fresh and, well...amazing. Bucky looked over at him, a small smile curving at the corner of his mouth. His eyes looked Steve over, taking in the navy button up and black pants. Casual, but smart, Bucky liked him that way.

"What's this?" Steve asked.

His eyes ran over the candles on the table and then to the stereo that lit up, the equalizer pulsing to the jazzy beats. Bucky shrugged casually, feeling himself start to relax.

"Thought I'd make dinner special tonight for a special friend. Y'know, as thanks. I don't usually get along with many people, I only keep good friends close. You've been a great friend to me Steve," he explained.

The blonde eyed him curiously, there was no way friends did this for other friends. But he decided to keep himself quiet. He took in the sight of Bucky in his grey shirt, black tie and black pants, his metal arm still on show.  _Fucking tease_  he thought.

"It looks great," he commented,

Bucky smiled wider.

"Come and eat before dinner gets cold. You got showered already? How?" he questioned.

"Oh I dropped into Nat's on the way home. She let me have a shower there. I hope that's okay," the blonde hummed.

"Fine by me, just means we can practice earlier than we thought," Bucky replied.

Steve smirked as he walked by Bucky and nudged his arm lightly.

"You look beautiful," he whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to Bucky's cheek.

"I-thanks..you too," Bucky breathed out, gawking at his friend.

Steve had been really different today, Bucky was noticing it and he couldn't stop his mind from nearly malfunctioning again. It was practically frying like the bruschetta bread had when Bucky cooked it in the frying pan. He pulled his chair out and sat across from Steve, his nerves settling down a little once he felt comfortable. Steve pulled the wine out of the ice bucket and eyed it with wide eyes.

"Expensive wine?" he questioned.

"It was on salel," Bucky replied, with a small smirk.

"Nice work," Steve chuckled. "Seriously, this smells amazing," he added.

"You smell amazing," Bucky blurted out, before cringing. "Shit, I mean...fuck. заткнись,"  _Shut up_  he groaned, slapping his hand against his forehead.

Steve snickered.

"I love when you get so frustrated and you speak in Russian," he hummed.

Bucky looked up, biting his metal thumb between his teeth as he smirked.

"Really?" he questioned, tilting his head to the side a little.

"Really," Steve replied, discreetly pulling at the fabric of his tightening pants.

" У тебя красивые глаза," Bucky crooned.

"What was that?" Steve asked.

The brunette lent forward, his elbows resting on the table as he pointed at Steve.

"You have beautiful eyes," he whispered.

Steve blushed, laughing behind his hands as he looked over at Bucky, his eyes gleaming in the candlelight. There was obvious flirting going on, but Steve didn't mind, neither did Bucky.

"Merci beaucoup,"  _Thank you very much_  he hummed.

Bucky grinned.

"Totally forgot you spoke French," the brunette chuckled.

"The more you know," Steve crooned. "Tu es si beau," he added.

"извините?"  _Excuse me_  Bucky asked.

"I said you are so handsome," Steve teased.

"Hold on, how the hell did you know what I said!" Bucky laughed.

"I asked Natasha once," the blonde answered.

"You prick," Bucky grumbled.

Steve shrugged with a sly smirk on his face.

"We should eat," he mused.

"I could eat you," Bucky whispered.

"Hm?" Steve replied.

"Nothing," Bucky crooned, biting his lip innocently as he started to eat his dinner.

The blonde frowned slightly at the brunette across from him, taking a slow sip of his wine. He swiped his tongue across his bottom lip and Bucky let out a sharp breath as he looked down at his food. Steve knew he was rousing something in Bucky, he could see the way his cheeks flushed. If this was a way to get Bucky to confess to something, then he was going to go with it.

"Y'know you can tell me anything Buck. Anything that's bothering you, just tell me," Steve issued.

Bucky looked at Steve from under his lashes, biting into the bruschetta bread on his side plate.

"Yeah I know," he answered, smiling kindly.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" Steve queried.

Steve's foot slid along the marble floor, nudging Bucky's lightly as he put a forkful of food in his mouth. Bucky tensed slightly, his fingers curling into the tablecloth as he chewed the rest of his bread. He could feel most of his blood running to his crotch, his cock tightening against his pants.  _Why the hell did I wear tight pants?_  he thought.

"Everything okay Buck?" the blonde questioned.

"да-fuck...I mean, yes," Bucky wavered, feeling extremely flustered.

He felt Steve's foot linger up his calf, stroking and putting pressure there, before moving further up. Bucky knew Steve was either flirting or just trying to relax him and put him in the mood for their practising later on. But Bucky wanted to do it now, he'd lost his appetite, not for Steve at least. Steve seemed to have lost it too as his foot reached Bucky's thigh, rubbing gently, the sneaky bastard had kicked his shoe off too. So Bucky felt his toes knead into the fabric of his pants. The brunette shivered, his grip tightening on the tablecloth as he put his fork down on his plate. Bucky needed it, now.

"Should we-" he paused, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"On va voir," Steve purred, his mouth curving at the corner.

Bucky was on his feet in a flash, letting the chair fall back, not even giving a damn as he advanced for Steve. The blonde stood up, his towering figure a few inches taller than Bucky. The brunette grabbed Steve's face in his hands and crashed their lips together, kissing him like he'd wanted to kiss him for a long time. Steve gasped into the kiss, his hands grasping Bucky's hips as he pushed him back. They still had their lips locked on each other's as they stripped off articles of clothing down the hallway to the bedroom. Steve's hands were gentle but possessive on Bucky, he'd wanted to just feel him on his own without being told when and when not to.

"Buck," he breathed out.

"Shh," Bucky hissed.

They stumbled into the bedroom, shoes gone, shirts too, all that was left were their socks and pants. Steve pulled his socks off and shoved Bucky onto the bed, hearing the wood creak slightly. Bucky grinned coyly. Steve grabbed the edges of Bucky's socks and threw them to the side as he crawled over the brunette.

"So pretty all laid out there for me," he crooned.

Steve's lips met Bucky's again, his teeth pulling at his bottom lip before he moved down. He pressed kisses down his jaw, his chest and his stomach, stopping just before his pants.

"Can I?" he asked, sounding innocent as hell.

"да, come on Stevie," Bucky whispered.

"Impatient," Steve laughed, nipping Bucky's skin near his navel.

"Fu-nngh," Bucky moaned.

"God, gonna' have so much fun with you baby," the blonde soothed. "You're doing so good, just relax," he added.

Bucky nodded weakly, letting out a choked moan when Steve mouthed the curve of his erection through his jeans. Steve was beginning to love Steve taking absolute control.

"Have you got something for my wrists?" he asked.

Steve peered up at him through his eyelashes, working on his button and zipper.

"You still want to try being tied up?" he hummed.

"Please...god, please..." Bucky pleaded.

"Fuck you and your begging Bucky," Steve growled softly.

"Oh you better fuck me good sugar, wanna' feel every inch of you," the brunette purred.

"Ugh, your mouth," the blonde huffed.

His nimble fingers popped open the button of Bucky's jeans, before he pulled the zipper down, gasping suddenly.

"You didn't wear underwear you asshole," he grunted.

"Like I had to," Bucky snickered. "Not when I was gonna' get fucked by the most beautiful man I've ever laid eyes on," he continued.

Steve's eyes widened a fraction at Bucky's words rolling off his tongue.  _Did he really just say that?_  he thought.

"Buck..." he whispered.

"Sorry, shit...sorry Steve," Bucky murmured.

"Bucky, I love you," Steve confessed suddenly.

"What?" the brunette choked out.

Steve grabbed the ends of Bucky's pants, tugging them as they slid down in a swift motion. He yanked them all the way off, leaving Bucky completely naked on the bed.

"I said-" he paused, running his hands up Bucky's thighs. "I. Love. You," he hummed, nuzzling the brunette's right thigh.

"Fu-ungh," Bucky groaned.

"How long baby?" Steve asked.

"Months, fuck Stevie I couldn't keep my eyes off you. I'm sorry. I just-I fell head over heels from our first day, there was just something and I-ah!" he exclaimed.

The blonde's lips were around Bucky's cock in seconds as he worked on his own pants, moaning softly. Bucky shuddered at the vibrations that went straight up his spine, Steve never did bad at sucking Bucky off, but the brunette felt something different this time. And Steve just said he loved him, Bucky felt his heart stutter in his chest.

"Steve..." he gasped.

"Mm," Steve moaned, his hands gripping Bucky's thighs again.

"I love you too," Bucky replied.

Steve let Bucky's cock fall out of his mouth with a  _'pop'_  as he smirked up at the brunette. Bucky grunted and ran his hand through Steve's hair, before the blonde took his cock back into his mouth. The brunette groaned as his head fell back, his fingers curling into Steve's hair.

"Fuck," he choked out.

The blonde managed to move his pants down, taking his own cock in his hand as he stroked it slowly. He wasn't wearing any underwear either, and Bucky must have just known because his hips jerked and Steve grunted when the brunette's cock hit the back of his throat.

"Yes, Steve..." Bucky moaned. "I need-ah...I need more," he whispered.

Steve slid Bucky's cock out of his mouth again as he stood up and walked over to his suitcase. He pulled out a red tie and sauntered back over as he nudged Bucky's thigh with his knee.

"On your knees with your hands grasping the headboard," the blonde ordered.

Bucky knew what was going to happen now. He shuffled up the bed and rested his hands on the wooden headboard, fingers curling around the circular piece of wood that held straighter pieces of wood up. Steve knelt on the bed and looped the tie around Bucky's wrists, securely but not to tightly as he observed Bucky's stretched out body.

"Christ, you're beautiful Buck," he commented.

"Stevie..." Bucky whimpered.

He was desperate.

"Shh, relax. You're doing so, so well for me Bucky, you're going to do good tomorrow," Steve soothed.

His hands ran up the backs of Bucky's thighs, before resting on his ass as he gave his cheeks a firm squeeze, Bucky moaned sweetly and titled his head to the side to look back at Steve. The blonde ran his hands up Bucky's back, praising him with no words and just featherlight kisses to his shoulders and neck. Steve pushed some of Bucky's hair behind his ear as he lent in, biting the shell of his ear. Bucky moaned again and bucked back on Steve slowly.

"Impatient," Steve chuckled.

"Mmpf," Bucky grunted, body flexing when he moved.

"Gonna' kiss all the way down your back to your ass, give those cheeks a little bite. Then I'm gonna go lower...and lower, until I reach your hole. I'm gonna' spread those pretty little ass cheeks of yours baby doll, gonna' listen to you moan," Steve growled softly.

Bucky gasped as he hung his head, looking down at the pillows and his cock that was still hard as anything.

"After that I'm going to stick my tongue in your ass. Fuck you with my tongue till you're near screaming. Get you nice and slick for my fingers," he continued.

"Steve...please," Bucky begged.

"Once I've done that I'm going to untie you, keep you on your hands and knees and stuff my cock into you so hard you'll be seeing stars. Gonna' pound your ass into this bed so the only thing you'll be screaming is my name," Steve purred, his fingers grazing Bucky's now leaking cock.

"Shit," the brunette groaned, his fingers tightening on the headboard.

Steve lent forward as he curled his fingers into Bucky's hair and turned his head to face him. He kissed him deeply, meaningfully, as some sort of reassurance that it would be okay. Bucky's tongue met Steve's and he moaned throatily, before pulling back and tugging gently on Steve's bottom lip.

"Mm, Bucky..." Steve hummed.

"Steve..." Bucky breathed out,

The blonde moved away as he reached over to Bucky's bedside drawer and pulled out a hair tie. He pulled Bucky's hair back and tied it back, leaving a few strands to fall over his face,

"Wanna' see your pretty face when I make you cum and moan and beg for me sugar," he crooned.

"да," Bucky keened.

"Oh my dirty boy," Steve whispered, pressing his lips to Bucky's shoulder.

He began working his way down Bucky's back, kissing and gently biting sometimes. Bucky would let out soft moans to let Steve know he was doing good. Steve smiled as he ran his tongue down the curve of Bucky's back, the brunette's back arching in response.

"Good Bucky...good, it's all happening naturally for you," he hummed.

His hands fell on Bucky's ass as he gave it another squeeze, before he bit the skin on his left cheek. Bucky gasped and rocked his hips back slowly. Steve smirked and went to the right cheek, giving it a gentle bite and marvelling in the low purr that Bucky emitted.

"Just relax now baby, I've got you," the blonde spoke.

Steve pushed Bucky's hips up a little as his legs spread on the sheets, back curved perfectly and arms outstretched. Bucky turned his head to the side and Steve saw how flushed he was, his eyelids dipped slightly. His pupils were blown to extremes and it sent a chill down Steve's spine as he moved further down the bed.

"Stevie...come on, I need it," Bucky pleaded weakly.

The blonde grasped Bucky's ass cheeks again and spread them, seeking out his target.

"Target acquired," he growled huskily.

Bucky choked on a sharp gasp his metal fingers making the headboard groan.

"малыш,"  _Baby_  he whispered.

When Steve's tongue ran straight over his hole, Bucky seized up and moaned loudly, his back arching back. Steve hummed softly, before circling his tongue around Bucky's hole, teasing him as he came undone. Bucky's grip on the headboard tightened as it hit against the wall when Bucky bucked forward whenever Steve teased him with his tongue. The blonde moaned as he slid his tongue inside, feeling Bucky relax and clench at times. He ran his hands down the brunette's thighs as he started to work his tongue inside Bucky, earning a low grunt from him.

"Yeah. Fuck Steve. There," Bucky hissed.

Steve moaned again and it sent sparks up Bucky's spine as he cried out, the headboard groaning under his grip again. He wouldn't be surprised if Bucky ended up damaging it, but he'd probably find it incredibly arousing, so incredibly arousing that Bucky had the strength to break it. His tongue moved in deeper and Bucky's legs quaked as his eyes fluttered closed.

"Ungh-ah...yes, fuck. Stevie. There. There, there, there. Fu-ah!" he exclaimed, throwing his head back.

The blonde moved his tongue away and Bucky whined at the loss.

"нет,"  _No_  he grunted. "Don't stop," he breathed out.

"More?" Steve asked.

"Please. God yes please," Bucky begged.

Steve kissed back down to Bucky's hole as he shoved his tongue back in, hearing Bucky choke on a groan, his body rutting back on Steve's tongue. He teased and slicked Bucky's hole up, moaning now and again to send the vibrations up Bucky's body as the brunette emitted sweet sounds for him. His breath lingered on Bucky's hole, warm and soft as he dove back in for another taste.

"Steve!" Bucky yelled, chest smacking the headboard on the wall again. "More, I need more!" he screamed.

The blonde pulled back again as he brought two fingers to Bucky's slick ring of muscle, pushing gently. Bucky's body responded well and Steve's fingers slid in with ease. Steve groaned as Bucky arched his back again, letting out a sharp cry. He felt a bit of a burn but it soon passed once Steve started to work his fingers in and out of Bucky slowly.

"Bucky-fuck...you're so pretty this way," Steve praised.

"Nngh," Bucky moaned.

His breathing was ragged as Steve continued to work him open, contemplating on adding a third. He curled his fingers a little and Bucky's breath hitched, eyes widening.

"Bingo," Steve laughed softly.

Steve started to slide in a third finger with the other two and Bucky trembled, moaning wantonly for the blonde. He felt Steve's weight on his back as the blonde planted kisses on his shoulders and then his exposed neck. His weight caused his fingers to grind in deeper as he curled them, just scraping Bucky's prostate. The brunette cried out and jolted forward, his metal fingers splintering the wood as a crack formed on the surface.

"Jesus Christ Bucky," Steve gasped, eyes widening slightly.

"Please..." Bucky whispered.

He moaned louder when Steve pulled his fingers out, before working them back in, curling and putting pressure on his prostate.

"Need you," he whimpered.

Steve groaned in his throat as he pulled on the tie, letting Bucky's hands fall to the bed. He shifted and pulled his fingers from Bucky, who huffed at the loss. The blonde wiped his fingers on the sheets, before he grabbed Bucky's hips and pulled him down. The brunette slid down so that his chest fell to the bed, his hands above his head and his legs spread wide.

"Bucky you're so beautiful" Steve purred, running his hands up the brunette's back.

"Mm," Bucky hummed.

He couldn't even form words he was in some much bliss.

"Relax, gonna' fill you up with my cock now sugar," Steve soothed.

"Oh yes. Yes, yes, yes," Bucky chanted.

"And you were worried about this," Steve teased.

"Shut up, punk," the brunette huffed.

"Jerk," the blonde retorted.

Steve was just about to grab the lube from the drawer when he remembered that they weren't allowed any.

"Shit, we can't use lube," he whispered.

"Steve, I'll be okay. Come on, stuff your cock in me like you said you would," Bucky replied.

"God Buck, with a mouth like that I don't think I'm going to last long," Steve answered.

"It doesn't matter, I just need you, please," Bucky pleaded.

The blonde bit his lip as he moved behind Bucky, lining himself up and holding Bucky's hips up. He lent down and nudged Bucky's head as the brunette turned, looking into Steve's blue eyes, the dark circles of black covering most of the blue. Their lips connected in a tender kiss and Steve pushed his hips forward, his cock breaching Bucky. His body welcomed the intrusion and Steve bottomed out, cock brushing Bucky's prostate. The brunette cried out, pulling away from the kiss as his face fell to the pillows. Steve's head swam with the image of the look on Bucky's face when he'd bottomed out, he'd remember that one for a while.

"Move. Fuck Steve, move," Bucky grunted, rolling his hips back.

"Easy baby," Steve soothed.

"Fuck-ah..." Bucky whispered.

Steve began to get into a steady rhythm, hips rocking back and forth as his cock moved in and out. Bucky keened and gripped onto the bed sheets as he panted, his eyes watering from the sensation. The blonde felt the aching sensation well up in his core as he started to pick up the pace. He grasped Bucky's hips tighter and moaned as he pounded into Bucky with force.

"Yes. Fuck, there Stevie. Oh yeah. Come on. Fuck me!" he yelled.

The blonde grunted as he thrusted faster, hammering into Bucky as the sounds of skin slapping against skin filled the room. Bucky was gasping and moaning as he lifted his head, fingers tightening in the sheets.

"Ah fuck, Bucky," Steve hissed.

"That's it baby, yes. Can feel you, so full," Bucky whispered.

Bucky hadn't felt anything like it before, and when Steve hit his prostate with a hard thrust, his body caved in. He screamed and saw stars under his half lidded eyes as his hips rutted on the bed. Steve grasped Bucky's hair and pulled it gently, exposing the brunette's throat as he lent down. His teeth grazed the exposed skin and Bucky keened as Steve's hips hit his ass roughly. Steve bit down on Bucky's neck, causing him to cry out again.

"Bucky...I'm gonna'-mmpf, gonna' cum" Steve growled.

"Come on Steve. Come on. Cum in me, fill me up, please. Yes. Oh. Harder, hard as you can," Bucky breathed out.

Steve was moving back up again as he grabbed Bucky's thighs and pushed them out further. The blonde thrusted in deeper, pounding Bucky's prostate hard as the brunette lost himself completely.

"Yes! There! Fuck Steve!" he exclaimed.

"Ungh, Bucky," Steve moaned.

"STEVE! YES!" Bucky screamed.

When Steve gave three more powerful thrusts inside him, that was his undoing. Bucky screamed so loud it could probably be heard in the next room as he came without having to touch himself. Steve's orgasm ripped through him as he came with a shout of pure pleasure, his cum pouring into Bucky. The brunette's fingers digging into the sheets as he grunted, his eyes watering as still rode out his orgasm. Steve moved back, cock sliding from Bucky as some of his cum slid down Bucky's thighs, making him croon.

"Fuck," he whispered.

Bucky's body dropped to the bed with a soft thud as he still shook slightly. Steve ran his hand up the brunette's side and grabbed the towel at the end of the bed, wiping away any evidence of what they had done. The brunette rolled onto his side, his loose strands of hair falling over his face as Steve joined him in bed. His arm wrapped around Bucky's waist as he pulled him closer.

"Bucky look at me," Steve soothed.

The brunette opened his eyes, as stray tears slid down his cheeks, his cheeks still flushed from the fucking he had just been given. Steve's thumb swiped over the tears and he smiled softly, pressing a soft kiss to the brunette's forehead.

"That was amazing," Bucky spoke.

"Yeah?" Steve asked.

"да, perfect," the brunette hummed, his metal hand coming up to rest on Steve's chest.

"Think you'll be okay tomorrow?" the blonde questioned.

"Oh I'll be more than okay," Bucky replied.

Steve grinned as he tilted Bucky's head up and kissed him lazily, his legs entwining with Bucky's. When they pulled apart, Bucky's eyes were beginning to droop slightly.

"Sleep Bucky, I'll be right here," he crooned.

"Hmm, love you..." Bucky murmured sleepily.

"Love you too Bucky," Steve answered.

Bucky fell asleep within seconds, Steve stayed awake for a while, listening to Bucky's soft snores. He pulled the brunette closer and pulled a sheet over themselves as he rested his cheek on Bucky's hair. Soon enough Steve had drifted off, thinking and wondering if this was a dream or reality.

* * *

Steve's question had been answered in the morning when he still found Bucky sleeping soundly beside him. The pair showered together and then headed out to do the next video. It all went smoothly and Bucky and Steve pretended that the cameras weren't there, and that it was just them. Steve didn't feel like it was pretend anymore, he knew it was all damn real. Bucky's moans, his screams, his heavy breaths...all of it was real. The brunette was all his now, well, the blonde was working on it. He didn't really care if they were work partners, Steve could love whoever the fuck he wanted.

When the call came to stop filming, the pair found themselves in the shower again, cleaning each other up and making out. At least nobody would walk in to check on them, well, they may have gotten curious looks because Bucky and Steve always showered separately. They never walked into the shower room together, they always went in once the other was finished. Steve's lips were locked with Bucky's as he had him pinned against the shower wall, his hands roaming his bare body. Bucky moaned and pulled away a little, his teeth grazing Steve's bottom lip.

"Bucky, I wanted to ask you something," Steve hummed.

"Anything," Bucky replied.

"Do you want to go on a date, tonight?" he asked, his fingers massaging the small of Bucky's back.

"Steve...we shouldn't," Bucky sighed.

"Bucky I love you, and I don't care if this gets us in trouble. I want to be with you and I have every right to have a life with you outside of work," Steve muttered.

The brunette smiled slightly as he curled his fingers through Steve's hair and pulled him close. They kissed again, passionately and tentatively as one of Bucky's hands reached for the shelf in the shower. Steve was too engrossed in kissing Bucky to hear the pop of a cap as Bucky slicked two of his metal fingers up with lube. He bit Steve's lip gently, earning a small moan from the blonde as his leg slid between Steve's. The blonde's legs spread and Bucky smirked as his fingers ran up the crease of Steve's ass, before he nudged the tips of his fingers on Steve's hole.

"Buck," Steve gasped, eyes snapping open.

"Your turn doll face," Bucky crooned.

Steve keened when Bucky's fingers slid in slowly, the sensation was unreal. The blonde had always wanted to know what Bucky's metal fingers would feel like buried knuckle deep in him.

"So is that a yes?" he breathed out, hands bracing the wall.

"да," Bucky purred. "Will we see how quiet you can be while I bury my fingers so deep in you you'll not be able to hold back the screams?" Bucky taunted, curling his fingers.

The blonde moaned loud and shuddered with anticipation.

"On va voir," he whispered faintly.

**Author's Note:**

> Do feel free to correct my Russian and French translations if anything is wrong, it would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
